Hogwarts Sings
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: Amateur Night at the Three Broomsticks! Come check it out!
1. Hey Baby

Hermione Sings  
by Lady Tiffany  
  
##########  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or characters. (I'm sorry if I changed the songs a bit to fit the wizarding world) The song is by No Doubt sung by Gwen Stefani.  
  
##########  
  
Hermione saw the sign in the window of the Three Broomsticks. *Amateur Night* the sign said. *ask for details*  
  
Hermione walked up to the sign. "Tell me about 'Amateur Night'."   
  
The sign informed Hermione that every Saturday evening from seven p.m. to eleven p.m. was 'Amateur Night' and customers could show off their stuff.  
  
*Sounds like a plan* Hermione thought.  
  
##########  
  
The next Saturday, Hermione went with Ginny to the small pub. Several other students were also present.   
  
No one was on stage. *Oh, good!*  
  
She informed Madame Rosmerta that she wished to sing.   
  
"Thanks for coming everyone," the AN hostess said. "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Hermione Granger." Hermione stepped onstaged amidst a lot of clapping.  
  
"Hermione is the Head Girl at Hogwarts and she will be singing 'Hey Baby'." The hostess stepped off the stage.  
  
"Hi guys. 'Hey Baby' is a muggle song, but I made a few changes to fit in with the wizarding world."  
  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Witches say, wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby, baby  
  
"I'm the kind of witch that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Taking it in  
Try to be feminine  
With my wand in hand  
Watching all the sin  
Misfit, I sit, lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the witches  
With the cute robes and the flirty words  
  
"I'm just sipping on butterbeer  
Watching the wizards sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And was in my Hogwarts house  
  
"All the wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Witches say, witches say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Wizards say, wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the wizards get the witches in the back  
  
"I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit, a star is born  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
So you can tell your friends how you made it back  
No matter what they say, I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the witches wanna get with the wizards  
And the wizards really like it  
  
"All the wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Witches say, witches say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Wizards say, wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the wizards get the witches in the back  
  
"I'm just sippin' on butterbeer  
Watching all the wizards sex appeal  
With the stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And was in my Hogwarts house  
  
"All the wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Witches say, witches say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Hey baby, baby  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
Wizards say, wizards say  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
All the wizards get the witches in the back"  
  
The room burst into applause. Even though it was a muggle song, they liked it. Hermione was a good singer, too.  
  
##########  
  
It was my first attempt at a song fic. If it was lame, I really don't care. I like it. There will be more.  
  
##########  
  
Please review!  
__________  
~_________  
~~________  
~~~_______  
~~~~______  
~~~~~_____  
~~~~~~____  
~~~~~~~___  
~~~~~~~~__  
~~~~~~~~~_  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
########## 


	2. Flying On His Broom

Hogwarts Sings  
Chapter Two: Flying On His Broom  
  
##########  
  
Discalimer: Soul Coughing --16 Horses Words: M. Doughty Music: Sebastian Steinberg, Yuval Gabay, Mark de Gli Antoni, and M. Doughty. I changed it a bit to fit the wizarding world. It is not my song.  
  
##########  
  
One week later, Hermione went back to the Three Broomsticks. This time, she brought some more friends with her.   
  
##########  
  
"You may remember her from last week." The hostess said. "If you were here, how could you not remember such a siren! Hermione Granger will be singing 'Flying on His Broom'."  
  
"Woo-hoo!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Go 'Mione!"  
Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!  
  
"Hi everyone." Hermione said, "There is a muggle song called 'Sixteen Horses', but just like last week, I changed it around fit in with our world. It's called 'Flying on His Broom'."  
  
"At 14,000 times a second  
The seeker moves  
Merlin's magic pushes  
The impulse through  
But I can't keep that speed  
I can't generate that frequency  
What the sound pressure level means  
Wants a randomized electrons  
I can't read  
And you're still not flying  
  
"He came flying  
He came flying on her broom  
I saw him and thought of him and thought of him   
And I thought I heard a doorbell tone  
And I thought I saw, thought I saw and thought I saw  
You watching from the lawn  
He went over bludgers like the game was a dream, dream  
Over bludgers like the game was a dream, dream  
  
"He came flying  
He came flying on him broom  
Get the, get the, the Golden Snitch  
Quidditch  
Get the, get the, the Golden Snitch  
Quidditch  
Get the, get the, the Golden Snitch  
Quidditch  
  
"He came flying  
He came flying  
He came flying  
He came flying on him broom"  
  
The room burst into applause. Harry beamed, he loved it.   
  
##########  
  
Tell me what you think!  
  
########## 


End file.
